


Losing and winning

by faery_truth



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faery_truth/pseuds/faery_truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing can be a wonderful thing even if it did mean losing to the droopy-eyed ice mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing and winning

Gray had won. How? Why? Natsu knew how and why but it angered the dragon slayer. It angered him to admit that he had let his defences drop allowing Gray to dominate and win their fight. Everything had been fine, no everything had been great. Natsu and Gray had been brawling as per usual shouting fiery and cold comments at each other.  
Natsu and Gray were always fighting but the mage didn't mind. He actually enjoyed fighting with Gray; it showcased their rivalry but also their friendship. They would never admit to being close but the two of them knew how close they were, they were nakama despite always being at each others throats. But todays fight was a problem. A problem Natsu didn't know how to fix. The problem was that Gray had won their battle. That was unreal to Natsu and troubled him deeply. It had torn away a part of the fighting that Natsu loved.  
Gray and Natsu had an unspoken rule or oath. No matter how many times they fought neither of them ever pushed so far that there would be a winner and a loser. If they fought seriously after an argument that was extremely meaningful then there would be a winner and a loser but Natsu never wanted that to happen. He hoped Gray didn't either. They would always fight until they reached their limits or end the fight together and resolve it later.  
But this time there had been a winner and a loser. Gray had won. Natsu had lost. Natsu hated himself a little for allowing his defences to drop. Although it wasn't entirely his fault. It was the damn sadastic ice mage who had caused the problem.  
At some point during their fight Gray had managed to pin Natsu down by his arms on the floor. Gray was on top of him with a ridiculous serious grin planted in his face. Being in that position Natsu had been forced to look at Gray, look at his eyes…those amazing ebony eyes filled with sadness and small sparks of happiness dancing at the edges daring to destroy the darkness. Those were the eyes that had left Natsu flushed and his head spinning. Gray had dealt the final blow although he had been expecting Natsu to defend, struggle and fight back. He hadn't and Gray had won. Their fight was over. Natsu felt as if a fragment of his heart had been torn to shreds.  
The tears that been welling up abandoned his eyes and begin streaming down his face leaving trails of hot salty water. Nothing was said between the two magic users after their fight. Natsu had decided that he had to leave, immediately. He had asked happy to join him but Happy had wanted to stay and attempt to woo and please Charla. So Natsu was forced to walk home alone. He couldn't bring himself to speak to Gray or even look at him. He had left knowing that if he had stayed he probably would of one something stupid. Natsu was alone with his thoughts and so far they had only brought him unhappiness and pain.   
Natau heard fast, light footsteps approaching behind him and turned to meet the fist of a lucid Gray. Natsu went crashing backwards along the ground blood trickling from his lip. Shit that had hurt! Gray was looked down at him panting and evidently furious. Natsu had never seen Gray look so angry and upset before. What the hell was wrong with him? And why had the droopy eyed bastard hit him?  
Gray spoke first. "What the hell happened?!"  
"What are you talking about? Your the one who just punched me in the face. What's your problem Gray?!" Natsu shouted back now filled with rage.  
"Your my problem Natsu. You let me win. Why?!" Gray paused taking in Natsu noticig the tears that hadn't stopped falling. His tone softened a little. "Natsu did it hurt that much?" He indicated the tears.  
"Don't get cocky and flatter yourself. I was crying before you arrived and punched me in the face."  
"Why?" Gray asked with genuine concern he had never seen flame-brain cry before. He hated seeing those tears on Natsu's face already  
"None of your god damn business. Is it urgent?"  
"Is what urgent?"  
"The reason you came here. The reason you punched me round the face and started accusing me of things." Natsu replied angrily whilst getting to his feet. He rubbed off some of the dirt but his trousers were ripped. He quickly checked his scarf and let out a sigh of relief, it was ok. He returned his attention to Gray waiting for him to speak.  
"You let me win. You didn't fight back you just looked at me. Why? Thats not the kind of fight I wanted. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? It was humiliat8ng and infuriating. Why? Why did you stop resisting? Why did you look at me like that? Tell me why Natsu."  
Natsu hung his head, his eyes hidden under his messy mop of hair. "Are you done?"  
"What?!"  
"I'm going home." He turned and starting walking away. What was the reason? Natsu would never believe what his heart was currently telling him.  
"Natsu tell me."  
"Leave me alone Gray. I'm going home."  
"Natsu stop avoiding the question! Tell me!"  
"Just drop it already!" Natsu shouted at Gray the tears completely flooding his face, he had started running as he said those worda. Why was he running? He turned to see Gray just stood there making no attempt to follow. Thank goodness. He wasn't sure what he would of done if Gray had followed him.

A few hours later Natsu had showered and collapsed onto his bed in nothing but a new pait of boxers. His feelings for Gray which had awoken earlier that day had left him confused and exhausted. Natsu was about to nod off to sleep when somebody started banging on his door. Natsu sighed. Perfect timing he tought sarcastically. He slowly got up and worked the door to find the last person he jad wanted to see. Gray.  
Gray was taken aback at first before laughing lightly. "It's usually me who's half naked. Feeling alright?" He chuckled again.  
Natsu realised in horror that he hadn't put any more clothes on before answering the door. He began to close the door as quickly as he could but Gray's hand shot out and caught it before he could. "Natsu I'm not going anywhere. We need to talk." Gray said it with purpose and obviously meant what he said. Natsu let go of the door and walked back ino his house heading towards the kitchen with Gray following behing.  
"Do you want a drink?"  
"Water is fine thanks." Gray replied. Natsu grabbed a bottle of water for Gray and a couple of beers for himself. He had the feeling he would need them. Natsu passed the water to Gray and made his way to th front room. He plonked himself down on the sofa crossing his legs and chugging back some beer. Gray chose to sit opposite him and took a sip of water. Well this wasn't awkward at all.  
Natsu broke the silence first. "What do you want Gray?"  
"What happened earlier?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well first you let me win-"  
"I didn't let you win!" Natsu cut in. "I just, I don't know. It just happened."  
"Things happen for a reason Natsu. I know you you've figured out why you stopped fighting back but what I don't get is why you won't tell me?"  
"I just can't okay."  
"Why?"  
"Don't push me, its not easy."  
"Okay. I also wanted to make sure you were ok. You were crying earlier I was worried."  
Natsu scoffed. "You didn't seem very worried when you punched me round the face."  
"I was angry and I didn't know you were crying when I punched you. I'm sorry ok. Are you ok? Natsu?"  
"Honestly, no."  
"Why not? Natsu talk to me. I know we always argue but we are friends right?"  
"Its your fault."  
"What?" Gray asked in shock. It was his fault. What had he done.  
"Its your fault I feel this way. Its your fault. Your damned eyes."  
"Natsu what are you saying?"  
"I think I might like you." Natsu said pulling his knees up and burrying his face within them.  
"Natsu." Gray gasped. Natsu felt the same way as Gray had done for months. Was this a joke? Was he fooling him? "Are you messing with me?"  
"I wouldn't do that. I'm not a total bastard."  
Gray stood up and walked to Natsu crouching before him. He placed his hands on Natsu's knees and gently forced them down. Natsu didn't struggle but moved his hands to keep his face covered. Gray smiled at his embarassment. "Natsu look at me."  
When Natsu didn't remove his hands Gray removed them for him and took his chin between his thumb and forfinger. Shock was embroidered on Natsu's face as the ice mage leant up and kissed Natsu on the lips carefully.  
Natsu pushed Gray back no longer shocked but angry. "Don't mock me!" He shouted before making an attempt to leave but Gray was faster. Gray was on his feet once again and pushed Natsu back down so he was lying on the sofa and pinned him down in place sitting on top of him. He kissed Natsu again slightly more forcefully earning a quiet moan. Gray siezed the opportunity and slipt his tongue inside the hot mouth. He only pulled back when he needed air. He stared curiosly at the now flushed and wide-eyed Natsu.  
"I'm not mocking you. Natsu I like you. I have done for months. It's crazy and I don't really understand but I like you Natsu, a lot." He leant down and kissed Natsu again, more deeply. This time Natsu complied and returned the kiss. Gray was pleasantly surprised and removed his hands from pinning Natsu's hands down to tousle his hair and wrap the other arm around his waist pulling him that much closer. Natsu responded by wrapping his arms around Grays neck. Natsu pulled away breathless. Gray smiled and sat up pulling Natsu into his lap holding him close. Afraid that it will all of been an amazing dream if he let go.  
"Gray?"  
"Just let me hold you for a while. I've been terrified that you would never feel the same way."  
Natsu nodded and let himself relax in Gray's aem. It shouldn't of felt so right yet it did. It felt so natural.


End file.
